1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a technical field of three dimensional (3D) display, and particularly to a naked-eye 3D backlight module, a naked-eye 3D display device, and a naked-eye 3D display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a specific structure of a conventional naked-eye 3D display device. As shown in FIG. 1, the display device comprises a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), and a parallax barrier. The thin film transistor liquid crystal display comprises a plurality of sets of light emitting diodes, and each set of light emitting diodes comprises a left light emitting diode and a right light emitting diode. A 3D picture can be seen by naked eyes only in a small middle region after light from the liquid crystal display passes through the parallax barrier.